A K02 independent Scientist Award will enable the candidate to obtain maximum protected time at Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) to pursue NIDA funded research on substance abuse-HIV-1 comorbidity, acquire advanced cross-disciplinary expertise, and to mentor student and faculty scientists in this area. Drug abuse and HIV-1 are interlinked epidemics with horrific consequences. To address this problem, the candidate directs grant P01 DAI 9398, Opiate drug abuse and CNS vulnerability to HIV, is PI on grant ROI DA18633, Mechanisms of opiate drug-HIV:lnduced neurodegeneration, is a co-l on a R01 DA024461 Glial progenitors as targets of HIV/opiate interactions, is a co-l on a pending NIDA ROS grant to study opioid drug-hepatitis C virus (HCV) interactive pathology, and consultant on numerous other projects. The applicant has published seminal studies demonstrating: that opioids can directly affect CNS maturation; the cellular basis of opioid receptor and function in astrocytes and oligodendrocytes; and that opioids intrinsically exacerbate the pathogenesis of neuroAIDS-identifying both intra- and intercellular pathologic mechanisms in neurons and multiple glial types. The applicant has established worldwide collaborations that continue to optimize approaches to opioid abuse-HIV-1 comorbidity, has mentored highly successful pre- and postdoctoral, and basic and clinical faculty; including training in the responsible conduct of research (RCR), has co-directed a NIDA training grant, and organized local and international conferences promoting substance abuse research. A K02 award will enable the candidate to: (1) pursue the goals of current grants, while developing cutting-edge approaches to substance abuse (e.g., self-administration paradigms), HlV-1 (humanized SCID mouse model), and molecular neurovirology; (2) to merge basic and clinical approaches through translational research with the VCU HIV/AIDS Center and joint VCU/Johns Hopkins Univ. NIDA CTN; while continuing to mentor students/early career scientists (including under-represented individuals and an emphasis on RCR). He was recruited to VCU by the Dept. of Pharmacology and Toxicology to pursue these goals and receives tremendous support for this endeavor.